I'll Wait for the Day: Goku
by Katie2
Summary: Goku is up at King Ky's after Piccolo kills Raditz and him. A touching little piece (well at leats in my eyes) about Goku reflecting on ChiChi and finding out how much he truely loves her. How finds out how much he needs her. Please read and review.


Hi everyone, it's Katie! This is the first part of my saga I'll Wait for the Day. This takes place at the beginning of DBZ after Piccolo kills Raditz and Goku. I hope you enjoy! It's about Goku's love for ChiChi (heehee). Goku is reflecting on what ChiChi is like and how much he loves her when he is up at King Ky's.

The disclaimer is usual I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review.

I'll Wait for the Day: Goku

By Katie

I sit here thinking about you. I long to reach out and touch you, I long to reach out a hold you, to comfort you, to dry your tears, to say to you everything will be alright, to tell you how much I love you. But I can't. Damn this blasted place I'm in, damn my blasted luck. He just had to come to Earth didn't he?

I don't blame Piccolo. He did what he had to do defeat him. But I still can't help but think, maybe he meant to. He always has wanted to destroy me. But still I don't blame him.

Here I sit, thinking of you, my partner, my friend, my life, my lover. You are the mother of my son, and the holder of my heart.

I hope you are thinking of me now. Not just out of sorrow, but out of happiness. I hope you are thinking of the happy times we had, not just the bad. Oh love how I want to be there.

Training is hard, but nothing that I can't take. I managed to catch Bubbles and hit Gregory over the head with a hammer. But what does it matter? I don't concentrate. Whenever I concentrate, my mind wonders to you and Gohan. Oh baby, when will I be home? When will this be over?

Why did the saiyjins choose now to attack? Couldn't they just wait? I'm happy now, unlike them. I have a home, unlike them; I have a family that loves me, unlike them.

What type of a people are they? I know I am one of them but I can't help but believe that I may have the fighting skills as one of them, but that I'm not one. Raditz, my only saiyjin relative, my own brother, is cold hearted and cruel. Are they all like that? I don't know.

Two more saiyjins head for Earth. What will it be like? What happens if they come early and I'm not yet revived? What happens if I'm still dead when they come and destroy the Earth, and I lose you, my love, what if?

Oh why can't I be home?

I miss the times where I would lie in bed, way past the midnight hours and watch you sleep, watch you dream. You are so overbearing and pushy, but I love you just the same. The only time I see you unworried is when you sleep. When your asleep you dream of beautiful things, not of taking care of Gohan and me. Are you dreaming now? What of?

I wish I could know what you are doing. I know it is much passed the time you usually are asleep, but are you asleep, or are you worrying about me?

Have you aloud our son to train, or do you still keep him cooped up inside studying? I know you hate the thought of him fighting, and in ways I do to. But he is part me and what would my life be like without fighting.

It's cold up here. I wish you were here giving me a sweater or a cup of tea, like you always do when it's cold. 

Those little things are what I miss most about you. I even miss the nagging you do when you think that I'm being a bad influence on Gohan, or when I'm battling or training and you don't like it.

The more I think about you, the lonelier I get. I long for your soft touch, the wonderful warm touch that I have been so lucky to have for so long. I guess what they say is true, you never quite know what you have until you've lost it. God ChiChi I miss you! All I want is to feel you, to hold you in my arms, and be held by you in return. My love is hidden from everyone since I don't have you.

I feel like stone. I feel like encasing me in my hard shell, pushing out everyone and everything until the day when I can return to you.

God when will I be home? When will I be able to reach out and touch you, when will I be able to pull you close and hold you, to comfort you, to dry your tears, to say to you everything will be alright, to tell you how much I love you. God this broken heart's, lonely wounds will never heal until I'm back with you.

But I will just have to wait for the day when I will do all those things.

I'll wait for my return my partner, my friend, my life, my lover.

I'll wait for the day.

My ChiChi.

The End

I'm a hopeless romantic (^_^'). Sorry it sucked; I wanted to get it out quickly (some people have been e-mailing me and asking me to write something like this about ChiChi and Goku). I will be writing one about ChiChi next and then on a few other characters. Maybe a bit slow though ^_^'. I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading and please either review my story or [e-mail me][1]. Bu bye!

Katie

   [1]: mailto:katielynch@telus.net



End file.
